Pequeños sueños
by Mica Natsuki
Summary: Pequeñas historias, con distinto sentimiento... pero el mismo querer. Historias que inspiran y hacen reflexionar. Leelas con el corazón, no con el cerebro.
1. Príncipe

**_—Príncipe—_**

Él siempre se sintió grandioso, enorme, el mejor del universo bajo el mando de una sanguijuela. Siempre creyó ser una criatura que merecía respeto, mucho más que su padre, incluso más que Freezer. Siempre soñó con ser alguien reconocido, un célebre asesino que tendría la vida fácil y arreglada, con toda su raza y fuertes guerreros bajo su mando, dando la orden de conquistar hasta el último planeta, si era necesario llegar hasta el último rincón del universo. Lo único que debía hacer era escapar, pero esa no era la forma de volverse alguien realmente valioso, no después de todo lo que había hecho a través de su vida, desde que tenía memoria, hasta volverse un joven poderoso. No era la forma adecuada de creer que su vida estaría resuelta luego de ser libre. No sabía que bajo el papel del gobernante existía una inmensa soledad que desconocía, y por ende, nunca experimentaría lo que realmente era una familia, un sentimiento... El mismo amor. Pero en su raza nunca existió tal sentimiento, ninguno de hecho. Eran seres crueles y por eso, cualquiera que escuchará el nombre "saiyajin", temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, todos los deseos y pensamiento convertidos en sueños de aquel príncipe, no eran más que una ilusión infantil, inculcadas por el Rey, quien siempre le dijo a su hijo quién debía ser y cómo. Por supuesto no era la manera correcta, pero... ¿Quién los iba hacer entrar en razón? Ni la misma reina tenía el poder suficiente para cambiar los pensares de su esposo y su retoño. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los mismos años y la vida les otorgara un destino.

Su planeta, esa esfera roja apartada de todos porque, aunque no era necesario serlo, era un planeta temido y nadie se atrevía acercarse aunque fuese a kilómetros y kilómetros. Y, ¿Por qué no era "necesario"? En manos de esos guerreros tan poderosos estaba la decisión de cambiar para bien, utilizar sus fuerzas para la justicia e impedir que cualquiera se atreviera a dañar a los indefensos. En simples palabras, podían volverse seres completamente diferentes a los que eran, y cambiar el valor de la palabra "saiyajin". No obstante, no había caso. El poder y el deseo de superar a cualquiera en fuerza era tan grande, pero tan grande que los envenenaba en alma y corazón. Estaban podridos por dentro, y llenos de cicatrices de dolorosas guerras por fuera. Además, bajo el mandato de Freezer, ya no había quien pudiera ayudarlos a cambiar, aunque fuese un solo saiyajin del montón que los hiciera recapacitar. No había forma de que todo fuera diferente, pues «los sentimientos son de gente débil, y te hacen débil», era la forma de pensar de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ese mismo planeta, y esos tipos de guerreros eran los que Freezer deseaba tener. Al menos, la gran mayoría, un gran porcentaje era de esa manera... Otros no.

Al final, los saiyajin, ni siquiera el Rey, lograron tener un cambio y un final feliz. Era de esperarse. Quién iba a pensar que seres como esos tenían la oportunidad de vivir una vida tranquila y llena de sensaciones. Para cuando el planeta explotó, medio universo saltó de alegría por la desaparición de estos.

Que tanta gente, millones de personas festejarán un genocidio, eso era mucho más triste. Que la muerte de una exagerada cantidad de saiyajin fuera la alegría de tantos habitantes del universo, era una verdadera pena. No todos los saiyajin merecían ese final... No todos.

Que suerte la de aquel engendro que logró sobrevivir, solo porque estaba en otro planeta cuando "la lluvia de meteoros" destruyó su hogar. Que suerte que pudiera vivir para contarlo, y por otro lado, deseaba que la misma tierra, o el gigantesco universo lo tragase entero.

Todos sus deseos de había esfumado, sus ganas de gobernar el universo también habían desaparecido. Un príncipe no podía ser Rey sin gente que gobernar, y un gobernante del universo no podía serlo sin gente que obedeciera sus órdenes. Y bien sabía que no había otra raza tan poderosa como la suya, la que ya no existía. Comprendía que no había otra gente que le fuera tan fiel y lo halagara tanto como su gente lo hubiera hecho y, como en cierta forma, lo hacía desde su nacimiento.

Pero claro, él «no tenía sentimientos», por lo que llorar no iba a ser visible en sus ojos. Pero en ese momento estaba solo, abandonado en un planeta que acababa de purgar, con un tremendo dolor en el pecho, y millones de ideas e ilusiones destruidas en un solo instante... ¿Quién iba a verlo? Ni siquiera Freezer iba a saberlo.

Sus primeras lágrimas asomaron...

Para resumir lo que siguió de su vida, se necesitaba mucha fuerza y un gran espíritu. Nadie hubiera aguantado tanto como él: seguir viviendo bajo el deleite de ver gente muerta bajos sus pies; contemplar su hermosa obra de arte, hecha con sus propias manos. Vivir bajo la habitual tortura que era hacer caso a las órdenes de Freezer y el constante acoso de sus dos hombres, Zarbon y Dodoria, que no conformes con la pena que el príncipe llevaba dentro, lo golpeaban a más no poder, lo torturaba y hacían con él lo que les antojase. Ser el bufón del Lord y sus hombres, que lo humillaban con risas y burlas, señalándolo con el dedo, como si fuera el payaso de la función. Eso y muchas más cosas fueron las que tuvo que pasar, pero esas cosas nunca fueron motivo para volver a derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Por fin había entendido que gente como esa no valía la pela.

Seguiría siendo fuerte, orgulloso y frío. Nadie sabría qué cosas se ocultaban debajo de tantas capas, no lo que realmente pensaba. Nadie sabría qué por fin su corazón comenzaba a latir con euforia y vehemencia. Nadie sabría que él era uno de esos saiyajin que no completaba todos los requisitos que el Lord pedía, y por ende, era de ese pequeño porcentaje que no merecía la muerte, porque había alcanzado el cambio. El único problema era que la sed de venganza y las ganas de sentir una inmensa victoria lo cegaban. Esas cosas eran las que todavía lo hacían parecer un saiyajin ordinario, y muy en el fondo, era un simple niño indefenso.

Al fin se había librado de las manos de Freezer, luego de tener que experimenta la muerte, y ser milagrosamente revivido por las esferas del dragón. Ni siquiera él podía creer que le importaba a alguien; no esperaba realmente tener otra oportunidad como tanto quería, por lo que esperaba pagar su condena en el infierno. Y gracias a sus ganas de venganza y victoria, se comportó como un patán por mucho tiempo en el que sería su nuevo hogar junto a otra gente: el planeta tierra.

—Estoy embarazada —fueron las palabras para que otra chispa se entendiera en él, eliminando unas de sus tantas capas que lo endurecían. Se estaba hablandando, y todo por «culpa» de esa débil terrícola ¿Pero quién había tenido la culpa realmente? ¿Quién le había seguido la corriente, y quién, además de ella, se había enamorado para lograr concebir un heredero? ¿Quiénes tenían la culpa de haberse enamorado? Eran tan las razones que no podía dar el brazo a torcer y romper su gran orgullo para reconocer que realmente estaba enamorado, y que esa noticia lo había invadido de emociones. Tantas emociones que lo confundían, manteniéndolo neutro, con el mismo humor, carácter y temperamento de siempre.

—Trunks, a pesar de ser mi hijo nunca tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé... Déjame abrazarte —salió de su propia boca cuando por fin los sentimientos se habían apoderado de él, cuando al fin reconocía sus cambios, y que el amor que tanto había intentado evitar, se adueñó de su asqueroso corazón.

Por fin había abrazado a su pequeño... Por fin sentía que era momento de enmendar sus errores.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

¿Otra vez? En esta ocasión llegó con más alegría, y más por parte de él, que esta vez sin pensarlo abrazó a su esposa, la alzó en sus brazos y la besó como jamás lo hubiera hecho. Lo hizo porque realmente le salió del alma, de su corazón, y lo hizo por unos minutos porque luego el orgullo volvió, y la pena y vergüenza lo atraparon, sonrojándolo, y dejando una sonrisa en su mujer. Una cálida y hermosas sonrisa.

¿Cómo pudo haber tanto cambio en un saiyajin? ¿Cómo es que después de años y años de asesinatos a mano propia, merecía todo esto? ¿Por qué tantos regalos? ¿Por qué?

Al final, si merecía tanto, y quizás más de lo que imaginaba. Y esta vez aprovecharía su oportunidad, no volvería a ser el que fue antes, ya no quería esa vida despreocupada donde todo se hiciera a su antojo. Esta nueva vida con responsabilidad parecía más importante, y más cuando su hijo y su pequeña eran dueños de controlarlo a él, quien hacía lo que fuera y lo que estaba a su alcance por hacerlos sonreír.

Ya no habían deseos impuros, ya no estaba ese niño codicioso y engreído que creía que debía ser el único.

Ahora era el digno príncipe de los saiyajin, que reinaba sobre una familia, y ellos reinaban sobre su corazón. Al final, si existía otra gente que le fuera fiel y lo halagara como lo merecía.

Al fin, entendía que había una vida más allá de solo reinar. Que había algo más grande que el mismo universo...

 ** _Fin_**

_

 ** _Nota_**

Buenas, mis amores... Se me ocurrió este Drabble por la imagen de la portada (es increíble que este actualizando esta coleccion). Creo que hoy me inspiré y bueno... Esto es lo que salió, no sé si es típico o yo que sé, yo solo lo escribí con entusiasmo, y espero que les haya gustado.

En cuanto a mi terrible ausencia en el fandom, bueno... fuera de la escuela y mis obligaciones (porque siendo sincera me importa poco), no tengo con qué trabajar. No hay computadora, no hay teclado. Tengo que agradecer a mi amorcito, que tan amoroso me va a regalaf uno u/u y me siento tan emocionada. Es un amor :'3

Hasta ahora esto solo lo escribí por celular y vaya que es difícil actualizar por este medio u.u' Me quiero morir. Pero bueno, esto es lo máximo que puedo entregar.

Sin más que decir, solo que «Amnesia» y «Pétalos de vida» están en proceso, cada una en su respectivo capítulo, el último, y a pocas paginas de ser terminados. No exasperen, ya les daré la sorpresa.

¡Hasta pronto!

#MikuMV


	2. Prince's

_**Prince's**_

By: MikuMV

* * *

 _«No te preocupes, Tarble. Nadie te va a lastimar mientras yo esté en este planeta. Porque tú eres... tú eres mi hermano. Mi familia»_

* * *

Todos dijeron que él no era nada. No se trataba más que una blasfemia por parte del reino, y aunque todos los habitantes del planeta Vejita estaban de acuerdo, había uno que no estaba en completo acuerdo con ello. Y con él su madre, que no podía estar en contra de su propio hijo.

El príncipe de los saiyajin, el mayor de los dos, uno de los habitantes del planeta Vejita y heredero al trono de éste, era aquel muchacho que estaba en contra de todos los insultos hacia su hermano. La reina opinaba lo mismo, después de todo se trataba de su hijo y jamás aceptaría que Tarble era tan _basura_ como todos decían.

Pasaban los años y todo continuó igual para el niño. Todos lo señalaban, de decían cosas como por qué sus padres todavía no lo habían desterrado del planeta. Además, lo acusaban de muerte; meses después de que Tarble naciera, la reina falleció. ¿Quién sabe por qué? No estaba bien justificado, por ello decidieron buscar a quien culpar, y quién mejor para la acusación que el hijo menor del rey. Pensaron que era obvio, no podía ser solo casualidad que después de su nacimiento la esposa del monarca muriese así nada más, por una extraña condición que la fulminó poco a poco. A ella, una guerrera prodigio, una mujer saiyajin difícil de derrotar.

Así era un día normal para él: levantarse, enlistarse con su armadura y, como de costumbre, acompañar a su hermano en misiones, solo porque Vegeta se había convertido automáticamente en su niñera luego de que la reina pereciera. A todos lados que su hermano mayor iba el pequeño lo seguía. Era imposible que se despegaran un momento y, aunque en las misiones prácticamente no hacía nada más que observar sorprendido cómo el príncipe mayor asesinaba a sus víctimas, Vegeta era el único que lo aceptaba internamente.

Tarble, con sus seis años de edad entendía que, su hermano de doce, era lo único que le quedaba en toda su vida. Ni su padre, ni su gente, ni nadie era tan importante como Vegeta y, alguna vez, su madre. Fueron los únicos que, con algo de esfuerzo, le habían demostrado cariño o un lugar en sus vidas.

Bien sabía que en su planeta los sentimientos estaban mal vistos, que nadie debía sentir nada por nadie ni por nada, ni siquiera adoración por una hermosa figura bien tallada por las más artísticas manos. Pero él, singularmente él, no podía evitar eso.

Todo lo que veía era motivo para adorarlo, amarlo y quererlo. Desde plantas, animales, libros, juguetes. Cualquier cosa. Y esas cosas Vegeta tenía que soportarlas, de vez en cuando comerse algún reto del rey por dejar que Tarble trajera cosas al palacio. Después de todo, con el pasar del tiempo, los pasillos del hermoso castillo se convirtieron en algo vivo gracias a las flores que plantaba el más joven. Ya más parecía un vivero en lugar de un simple castillo, pero a nadie parecía molestarle eso. Incluso hasta el mismo rey comenzó a acostumbrarse a ver esas plantas por todos lados, algunas desprendían una deliciosa fragancia y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Un día cualquiera, Vegeta se retrasó en su despegue a un nuevo planeta que conquistar. ¿Su tardanza? Tarble no llegaba al puerto real para despegar en las naves esféricas de siempre. Se estaba tardando demasiado y, más allá de preocuparlo, Vegeta comenzaba a exasperarse.

Nunca le había pasado algo igual o parecido. De hecho, se le hacía completamente extraño que él no estuviera a su lado. Así que, descruzando sus brazos y volviendo a entrar en el palacio, fue a buscar al menor con la esperanza de encontrarlo sano y salvo. Quién sabía, tal vez su gente le estaba haciendo algo a su hermano, porque así de desgraciados era, tan capaces de humillar al pequeño de la peor forma, y esa forma era la peor: recordarle a Tarble sobre la muerte de su madre, decirle que fue su culpa que ella hubiera fallecido. Jamás se lo habían dicho a pesar de haberse escuchado los rumores. Sabían que el príncipe Vegeta estaba siempre con el pequeño, así que jamás se atrevieron a demandar algo como eso al príncipe menor. Ahora que estaba quién sabe dónde, no sabía qué esperar o cómo se lo encontraría. Aunque parecía desinteresado, indiferente y orgulloso —cosas que denotaba con notoriedad—, por dentro estaba preocupado, igual que alguna vez la reina lo estuvo por Tarble.

—¿Dónde estás? —musitó acalorado. La presión de no encontrarlo y que tenían un itinerario le daba un calor en todo su cuerpo, además de una presión en su pecho difícil de controlar.

El primer lugar en el que se le ocurrió buscar fue la habitación de Tarble, no podía haber otro lugar donde estuviera.

—Así es —dijo una voz que poco conocía a la vuelta de un pasillo, justo el mismo que llevaba a la dicha habitación—. Es tu culpa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Tu hermanito no está aquí para defen…

No fue hasta que Vegeta se apareció con una mirada asesina que lanzó a los dos sujetos que molestaban a Tarble, que éstos frenaron su acoso y temblaron esperando lo peor. El príncipe Vegeta era de temerse, era el saiyajin más poderoso de todo el planeta, incluso más poderoso que el mismo monarca. Y si ahora la furia del príncipe era considerablemente alta, sufrirían grabes consecuencias.

—P-Príncipe Vegeta —dijo uno y se irguió con sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, para luego hacer una reverencia perfecta.

—Bien —atinó a decir el de realeza. Miró a su hermano menor, estaba llorando, a la vez que intentaba retenerse para no mostrarse más débil de lo que ya aparentaba—. Les daré hasta tres para que me cuenten la verdad. Quiero ver si tienen el mismo valor que para molestar a un mocoso —amenazó—. Si mienten les cortaré la cola.

Cortarles la cola. Eso era el peor deshonor para el planeta: un saiyajin sin su rabo. Era visto como un cualquiera, un débil, el que no podía dar paso a su bestia destructora: el ozaru. Esta clase de saiyajin era incluso más despreciada que los de clase baja. Luego de humillarlos en frente de todo el planeta eran enviados a otro planeta donde no tuvieran oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—¡N-No! No, príncipe —corrigió antes de suplicar gritando—. No hay necesidad de hacer eso.

—Entonces comiencen a hablar. Uno… —levantó tres dedos en frente de ellos y medida iba contando los bajaba.

—Lo que sucedió fue que… —el otro, el más grandote, dudó de si debía continuar.

—Dos…

—¡Nos encontramos con Tarble y lo acusamos por lo que pasó con la reina! —gritó de golpe su compañero y de inmediato, el dúo, miro al príncipe.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, apenas tenía la mirada gacha. La sombra de su rostro lo hacían más tenebroso, cuando abrió los ojos parecía el demonio en pinta, y su cuerpo se impuso más erguido a pesar de que era más bajo que los otros dos tipos.

—Tres —sonrió cínico, rápidamente barrió a uno de ellos y le propinó una patada en la cabeza, mandándolo a volar lejos de ellos, contra una de las tantas plantas del pasillo. Quedó inconsciente al instante y mal herido. Luego miró a el otro sujeto. Éste rápidamente corrió tratando de inútilmente escapar, pero Vegeta, con un simple rayo de su dedo, pulverizó su cola y del mismo impulso lo hizo volar fuera del palacio, enviándolo disparado por la ventana.

Miles de fragmentos de cristal volaron por todos lados, pronto se escuchó al saiyajin recién castrado impactar con el suelo. Vegeta se acercó a paso decisivo hacia la ventana destruida y miró para cerciorarse de que sus hombres ya se estaban encargando de él.

—Lo siento —dijo Tarble en un hilo de voz, borrando sus lágrimas y luchando porque más no salieran—. Tenía que haberme defendido. No siempre podré depender de ti.

—Cállate —ordenó el mayor. No lo miró, solo seguía con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

—Pero, Vegeta. Siempre es mi culpa que tengas problemas con…

—¡Cállate! —exigió repentinamente, volteándose a verlo esta vez. Luego relajó sus fracciones y caminó tranquilo hacia el pequeño príncipe. Estuvo en frente de él por largos segundos, únicamente mirándolo con seriedad y, después de un rato, se arrodilló frente a él tomándolo por los hombros—. Quiero que sepas una cosa Tarble. Tú nunca tuviste la culpa de que nuestra madre falleciera.

—Pero todos dicen lo mismo…

—¡Silencio! —apretó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano—. ¡Ya deja de guiarte por los estúpidos comentarios de los demás! ¡Solo son unos insectos!

Más inocente y tímido Tarble miró a su hermano con una tierna mirada de ojos rojos e hinchados. No estaba seguro de si decir algo más al respecto o solo callarse como tanto se lo ordenaba Vegeta, pero estaba inseguro y de todas formas debía saber.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga con los que me molesten?

—Solo quiero que escuches una cosa, Tarble. Jamás le hagas caso a nadie, ignóralos porque solo tienen envidia de que alguien como tú, diferente y _sentimental_ , siga estando en este palacio. Además… —sonrió de una manera que nunca nadie jamás había visto, con una mirada pasible y tranquila. Misma que ponía la reina cada vez que hablaba con Tarble—… no te preocupes, Tarble. Nadie te va a lastimar mientras yo esté en este planeta. Porque tú eres... tú eres mi hermano. Mi familia.

Que afortunado que se sentía en ese momento. Qué alegría saber que, después de tantos años, su hermano no era uno más del montón, de esos que lo recriminaban y burlaban, lo humillaban y golpeaban cada que tenían la oportunidad, solo por ser visto como un objeto. Que suerte que cuando la reina murió el espíritu tan noble que tenía quedó repartido en sus hijos: un poquito en el corazón de Vegeta y un poco mucho en el alma de Tarble.

Nadie iba a saberlo, sería secreto de hermanos, de príncipes. Sería el secreto de esos pequeños, de esa familia: Vegeta, Tarble y el espíritu de la reina en sus corazones.

Jamás se separarían, siempre serían unidos.

—Te quiero mucho, hermano —suspiró eternamente agradecido por sus palabras—. Siempre te querré, pase lo que pase.

—Sí, ajá —atinó a decir desviando la mirada, sin desvanecer tan rápidamente esa cara tranquila—. Yo… también te q-quiero, Tarble.

Que difícil, pero que alivio sentir que se quitaba un peso de encima.

Así los hermanos retomaron sus quehaceres con normalidad, siempre mostrando indiferencia y orgullo, erguidos como los de la realeza debían ir, siempre con la mirada en alto.

—¿Jugamos esta noche? —interpeló el pequeño entusiasmado, demasiado para el gusto de su hermano.

—No quieras pasarte de listo, enano —rugió ladeando una sonrisa. Otra vez era el terco de siempre.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Nota._**

¡Buenas noches, corazones! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que les haya gustado leer esto. En algún momento pensé en convertir esto en un fic a futuro (porque con los 6 fanfics con los que estoy trabajando, mejor lo dejo para más adelante, antes de hacerme la cabeza con tanto trabajo), pero mejor lo hice one shot, solo para que tuvieran una noción de lo que pensaba hacer. No sé si a alguien le parezca que haga algo como esto. Sinceramente no estaría tan de acuerdo por ahora, pero más adelante sería capaz de crear un pequeño fanfic sobre estos dos hermanos. Siempre me encantaron, son hermosos y más cuando se tratan de esta forma (aunque no deberían, pero es mi fic y en mis fics pasa lo que quiero (?).

¿Cómo me nació la idea? Hace unos días andaba tranquila por Google y se me dio por buscar imágenes de mi príncipe favorito :'3  
Por casualidades de la vida me encontré con la imagen que representa este one shot y bueno, me enamoré y tuve que hacer esto o mi cerebro iba a explotar.

Gracias por tomarse un pequeño tiempo y disfrutar de esto.  
Lo saqué de lo más profundo de mi kokoro.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _ **Respondo Reviews:**_

- **VegeBulFan** : Gracias por tus palabras, corazón. Sí, yo también estaba pensando en cómo describir todos los sentires de Vegeta cuando estaba con Freezer, y eso fue lo que me salió. Sinceramente me siento muy orgullosa de ese one shot, porque los dos primeros (aunque el de Bura no está muy mal, solo está mal narrada) que leí, la verdad que me dieron vergüenza, pero bueno, de eso se comienza a crecer y me voy dando cuenta de mis errores. Los pensé en borrar, pero que queden como la "Miku del pasado que no escribía tan bien como ahora" (?

- **Lourdes13** : Gracias por tu review, hermosa. Sí, a mi también me encantó cuando lo volvía leer y me siento orgullosa de ese one shot. No es por tirarme pétalos de rosa, pero me encantó :'3

 _(los review son viejísimos, pero de todas formas los respondí xd)_

#MikuMV


	3. No los dejes de lado

**Este Drabble fue inspirado en el capítulo #126 de Dragon Ball Super**

* * *

 ** _"No los dejes de lado"_**

* * *

Estaba inmóvil, estrellado contra esa inmensa roca, esperando a que el dolor de su cuerpo cesara. Apenas podía respirar; los golpes del nuevo Dios lo estaban abatiendo. En algún momento se le pasó por la cabeza darse por vencido, que ya no podía más y que descansaría de una vez por todas ante tanta pesadilla. Pero luego recordó.

Recordó por qué todo esto comenzó, por qué justamente él había aceptado venir a un torneo como este, y también devolvió a su mente la imagen de su único discípulo: Kyabe.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El príncipe de los saiyajin, ¿entrenando a un saiyajin de otro universo? Además de eso, casi increíblemente, le había tomado cariño. Pero eso ya no era tan raro para él; después de tanto tiempo su corazón se había ablandado, lo suficiente como para querer, pero no para desvanecer su duro orgullo. Y no, jamás admitiría que vio fortaleza en ese muchacho, y que por ello lo admiraba. Jamás sería capaz. Jamás diría que se sentía admirado, importante y emocionado. Sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de cumplir con su palabra, cosa que pocos lograban y que en cambio él, siempre que estuvo vivo, cumplió sus promesas.

En estos momentos de crisis recordó… ¡no! De hecho, siempre recordaba esa promesa, esa que él le había hecho diciendo ir al planeta de Kyabe, por más que implicara ir de un universo a otro. Y no solo eso, prometió ganar, prometió pedir su deseo y revivirlos a como diera lugar. Pero para eso realmente debía ganar, no fiarse de nada ni nadie. Debía conseguir su cometido, aprovechar su nueva forma y vencer a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino.

—¡Para ese fin, he dejado de lado todo lo innecesario! —dijo Toppo, envuelto en esa aura purpura, imponente y erguido, listo para lanzar su próximo ataque contra el saiyajin—. ¡Universo siete, desaparece!

Y allí estaba Vegeta, estático en su lugar sin poder moverse, detestando a ese nuevo Dios, acomodando sus ideas, sus pensamientos y recordando.

Lo primero era recordar.

—¿Desechó todo lo innecesario? ¡No me jodas!

Cerró sus ojos, presa de ese enorme poder que venía hacia él con la intención de aniquilarlo, de sacarlo de la pista y que todo finalmente se acabara para él.

En ese momento las imágenes se hicieron más claras: su esposa que tanto amaba, su hijo del que estaba tan orgulloso, su bebé que anhelaba abrazar apenas volver a casa, y sobre todo Kyabe, ese chico al que pensaba ver otra vez, llevándolo a otro universo con ojos llenos de ilusión.

« _Bulma…_ », su primer y único amor, por la que todo comenzó, por la que los sentimientos nacieron. Con la que sentó cabeza y a la que prometió amar el resto de su vida.

« _Trunks…_ », su razón de quedarse en la tierra y ser un padre y el ejemplo como parte de su familia. El niño por el que se sentía responsable, orgulloso y honrado.

« _Bura..._ », a quien le debía tiempo, su nueva vida, por quien más deseaba regresar, regalarle besos, mimos. Demostrarle cariño casi a escondidas.

« _Mi promesa a Kyabe…_ », arrojó en su mente, como otro de sus motivos para salir vivo de esta masacre, y porque de en serio deseaba sonar cumplidor y un gran maestro.

« _Mi orgullo como saiyajin…_ », lo que siempre lo mantuvo en pie. Su primer y más grande consejero de la vida: su enorme ego. El que siempre estuvo vivo en él desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón.

« _Todo lo que soy_ », soltó al final como guinda del pastel. Porque tenía razón. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin todo lo anterior? Además de su orgullo, ¿qué más le deparaba la vida si no hubiera estado con Bulma jamás? ¿La muerte, la desolación? No se iba a parar a pensar en eso, no iba a buscar una respuesta, tampoco deseaba viajar al pasado para reparar en algo que se hubiese arrepentido. Porque no estaba disuadido por su pasado, al contrario, estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que le había tocado, incluso a ese irritante de Kakarotto.

—¡No soy como tú! —gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡No me echo atrás por nada!

La energía que antes venía hacia él desapareció de su camino. Su cuerpo, el que antes parecía inmóvil y cansado, ahora se movía ágilmente y a gran velocidad. Nadie podía verlo. Pensaba pelear con todas sus fuerzas, utilizar su más preciado poder: el de sus seres queridos.

¡Qué ironía! ¿Verdad?

Eso le recordó, entre recuerdos y recuerdos, la primera vez que hizo algo parecido. Aquella vez cuando dio su vida por sus seres queridos, cuando abrazó a su hijo, cuando se despidió de ellos antes de entregarse a la muerte y luego simplemente se convirtió en cenizas. Recordó la técnica, recordó la forma en la que su corazón latía desesperado, recordó el dolor de sus extremidades, de su cuerpo. Y recordó la tristeza que le causaba saber que no volvería, que olvidaría todo lo maravilloso que a duras penas había conseguido: su esposa, su hijo, su gran rival y amigo, si así podía decirse. Pero, al igual que el ave fénix, renació de las cenizas, apareció otra vez sorprendiendo a todos, recolectando el respeto y amor que ganó después de su más grande hazaña.

Esta vez no era muy diferente, su corazón latía de la misma manera, la desesperación estaba latente. Las ideas se ordenaban al igual que aquella vez. Pensar que acabaría muerto no era la excepción. La técnica no se le pasaba de largo.

¿Sacrificarse otra vez era correcto?

Después de todo era por su familia, su futuro, su orgullo y su discípulo. Si él no ganaba estaba seguro que Kakarotto cumpliría el mismo deseo con las súper esferas. Pero también pensó en ganar, no dejaba de entusiasmarse con ello. No iba a perder, no él, no el príncipe de los saiyajin. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

Si Kakarotto jamás lo derribó, mucho menos lo harían otros insectos.

Usó la técnica. Era el _Hakai_ contra su cuerpo, contra su energía. Era su espíritu contra la destrucción, su esperanza contra la desesperación. Y, aunque durante el proceso creyeron que realmente iba a morir, todo finalmente se iluminó. ¿Quién saldría vencedor?

¿Justicia o destrucción? ¡No! Ninguna de las dos.

El ganador de este encuentro fue el príncipe de los saiyajin. Ese hombre de hierro, nervios de acero, espíritu destructor, pero corazón puro.

Al final si fue diferente. Conllevó la misma técnica, fue la misma situación: sintió todo lo que ya había sentido, casi dijo _adiós_ a la nada y su cuerpo expulsó todo lo que había dentro del cascarón.

Pero ahora superó a los Dioses. Ahora era digno de ser llamado Dios saiyajin, tal vez hasta ser un candidato para Dios destructor. ¿Pero de que servía ese título? ¿De qué le servía?

Ningún universo, ningún poder, ningún puesto ni nada iba a ser tan importante como lo que realmente quería. Jamás nada se compararía con los que realmente deseaba estar.

Sus seres queridos eran todo lo que necesitaba, eran su oxígeno, su fuerza, su vida y por ellos lo daba todo.

Ellos eran su universo, y si su universo era destruido, entonces ya nada era algo para él.

Por eso nunca los dejaba de lado, por eso siempre estaban en su cabeza, en su alma y corazón, porque a fin de cuentas… ellos representaban quien era, quien fue y quien siempre sería: el gran príncipe saiyajin.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


	4. Lágrima

_N/A: El drabble está inspirado en el capítulo 128 de Dragón Ball Súper, en honor a nuestro gran príncipe de los saiyajin._

 **Lágrima**

* * *

" _No pude cumplir mi promesa"_

* * *

Estaba mintiendo, solo estaba rendido, por eso comenzó a llorar en medio de su caída. Sintió dolor, angustia e impotencia al saber que ya no podía más, que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba roto por ese guerrero del universo once, Jiren.

Kyabe, Bulma y sus hijos. ¿Qué iba hacer si caía? Estaba ilusionado con ganar, pedir el deseo que tanto quería y cumplir con sus promesas. Esta no podía ser la primera vez que rompía su palabra. Por eso se levantó hasta el final, dio lo mejor de él sin importarle morir.

Su cuerpo era su desventaja, su dolor el freno y el cansancio su vacío. Quiso detenerse, pero Bulma no lo dejó tranquilo ni siquiera en ese mundo sin nada. Quería dormir, y otra vez se levantó por ella y por todo lo que luchó desde el comienzo.

Era impresionante como su mujer, esa que alguna vez no toleró, ahora manipulaba su cabeza y lo ayudaban a levantarse, a resistir cada golpe. Porque siempre que Jiren lo golpeaba la recordaba a ella, la que le brindó amor incondicional, la que perdonó sus errores y la que le dio esos dos maravillosos hijos que tenían. La recordaba porque cada golpe significaba lo que estaba soportando por ganar, para volver a verla y abrazarla.

Se levantó muchas veces, recibió incontables puñetazos, se rompieron muchos huesos y cayó más de una vez. Muchos deseaban que finalmente saliera, porque no era más que un pedazo de basura ensuciando la plataforma. Pero él era mucho más que eso; pudo superar a un Dios solo con recuerdos.

⸺¡La pelea terminó! Y, sin embargo, ¿¡qué es lo que te lleva hasta aquí?!

⸺Incluso si te lo explicara no lo entenderías, porque un ser sin sentimientos como tú no sabe lo que significa proteger algo.

Y ahora, ni su _Resplandor final_ resultaba un problema para Jiren.

Era conmocionaste. Ahora Jiren lo comprendía, pero eso no iba a ayudar al saiyajin por mucho tiempo.

Mejor tirarlo de la plataforma a seguir torturándolo de esa manera.

⸺Kakarotto… ⸺susurró sin dejar de llorar cuando por fin se dejó llevar⸺, te dejo el resto.

Y una pequeña, pero poderosa esfera de poder se dirigió hasta el que por mucho tiempo fue su contrincante, su _eterno rival_. Le tenía fe a él, a Kakarotto, y es que no le quedaba otra alternativa más que confiar como todos en las gradas lo hicieron con él y los que fueron cayendo.

Por fin su cuerpo descansaba, por fin dejó de sentir dolor. Estaba en las gradas, recibió halagos hasta de Bills, pero nada de eso lo contentaba. Hubiera sido mejor ganar, no haber actuado como un maldito idiota ⸺así como él mismo se autodenominó⸺. Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que hubieran hecho los demás sin su ayuda? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta todo el tiempo que resistió allí arriba? ¿No tenía idea de todos los golpes que recibió?

Nunca era mucho para él. Pero ya nada podía hacer más que rogar al destino que lo devolviera con su familia, a los únicos que quería ver en ese momento, allí sentado de brazos cruzados. A ellos y a Kyabe.

Quería cumplir las promesas.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
